The Case of The God in Green
by NomNomBabies
Summary: Loki is taking over London, but encounters some problems when he meets the world's only consulting detective. A Sherloki story, no smut just Loki and Sherlock being themselves (an attempt anyways).
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes studied the object in his hands carefully, examining it with every angle. It was a glowing blue cube, larger than his fist and covered in an intricately detailed language, one he had never seen before. This was different, interesting, something the great Sherlock had never encountered. And he relished every moment of it, scouring every source he could find in his mind and further, internet and library coming up with nothing. He had to understand the box, what was this thing that John had found, and what was its purpose?

"I told you Sherlock, it's nothing I've ever seen before, and I swear it's an alien."

As usual, John was sweet but incredibly stupid. He offered ludicrous explanations for something that Sherlock was sure could be easily explained. However, the man who had appeared in London around the same time as the cube did complicate his theory slightly. This man was a murderer, killing people randomly and violently, taking over the Tower of London with ridiculous speeches about kneeling and accepting him as their new king. Something told Sherlock that the two were linked.

A flash of green light interrupted Sherlock's thoughts of aliens and murders, and a thump told him that John had thrown himself to the ground in alarm, as if a bomb had gone off beside him. Sherlock remained at his chair, casually brushing off the bits of debris that had landed on his suit. A small chuckle from John told him that his theory of the link between the blue cube and the green man wasn't so stupid after all. They had a client.

"Overcompensating with the helmet a little, isn't he Sherlock?"

John grinned at Sherlock after his quick glance at the green cloaked man who now stood before him. His posture screamed royalty and while John was shocked by the sudden entrance of the man who had been terrorising London, his appearance made John want to giggle from the absurdity of it.

Sherlock did not look shocked, or interested in the slightest. His face remained glued to the microscope, which had nothing on it. Sherlock wanted to appear completely at ease, not threatened at all by the man who had murdered several people yesterday with his mysterious powers.

"Give me what I want, _detective,_" Loki sneered the term. "I am not leaving without it and I believe you are no match for me. Why turn this into a bloodbath? I am Loki Odinson, heir to the throne of Asguard and you and your pathetic race will kneel at my feet."

Sherlock glanced sideways at Loki, taking in his appearance. The man was well shaven and tall, his flowing black hair slicked back fiercely. His green and gold suit was clean and his golden helmet looked exactly as John had said, much larger than required for a normal crown. He looked worn and tired, but determined to look the part, but the deep sunken pits of his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. This man had clearly gone through hell and back, why would he force an issue when he was not ready for it?

"Yes of course we will kneel, sounds very appealing, but I feel a bloodbath is exactly what you want. Something to appease the masses perhaps? Or maybe just to close that little hole left in that skinny chest after years of daddy issues?"

"Da..da..Daddy…issues?!"

Loki spluttered and spat the words in Sherlock's face, earning a smile from the detective who had hit the nail on the head. His smirk infuriated the demi-god, who raised his sceptre threateningly. Sherlock remained unfazed, unlike John who was looking back and forth between the two tall, black haired men in panic but interest on his place on the floor.

"Yes, daddy issues. I can tell by your words and stance. You crave attention, approval by those unknown to you, you take the Tower of London to assert your dominance over us, taking the biggest building. You demand obedience and offer nothing in return. You constantly remind us of your heritage, 'Odinson', child of a king, possibly an overshadowing brother as well. That tells me that you are inexperienced, this course of taking over London was not properly organised, you have no plans once you do take over, you simply wish to be acknowledged. You have little to no friends, you choose to be alone but only because you have no actual choice, which is why it is you and only you that has come here, no army to assist you. Am I right?"

Loki had continued to gap like a fish during Sherlock's rant, something John was very much used to seeing. His staff was still pointed at them and while John had immensely enjoyed watching the egotistical man get pulled down a notch or two, but remained cautious of the weapon.

Sherlock rose from his chair and started to circle Loki with his hands casually behind his back, the cube tucked carefully into the drawer at his desk. Loki glared at the man in the purple shirt, raising the tip of the sceptre slightly to place it against Sherlock's chest.

"You tell me, you insolent ant, why I should not crush you with my heel for speaking to me in such a way. I am Loki, of Asguar-"

"Yes, yes, we know. Asgaurd, king, kneeling. I think you'll notice that you repeat yourself quite a bit, unless that's a family trait."

Loki fumed and pressed the spear more forcefully against Sherlock's chest…


	2. Chapter 2

John had flinched for Sherlock when Loki pressed the spear harder against the detective's chest. It was hard enough to clearly be hurting but Sherlock had not flinched, keeping his face and posture calm, hands still firmly behind his back. Still, John noticed the slight clenching of his friend's jaw, the rising of his chin to look the green man in the eyes, despite the pain he was in. A dark maroon stain had started appearing on Sherlock's clean purple shirt, indicating that the sceptre was pressing hard and was sharp against Sherlock's chest. John's eyes flashed to Loki in panic, afraid for his friend's life and that maybe his arrogance had gotten the better of him.

Sherlock had felt the sharp tip graze his ribcage; it stung sharply, followed by the wetness of his blood on his chest. Just a small scratch, he told himself, nothing to worry about. Yet. Loki was looking angry and reckless, his eyes wild from the words that had hurt him. Sherlock may not have cared much for the feelings of others, but he was well aware of when he had hurt someone. Usually it did not affect him. But today, an angry man was threatening his life, he knew he had gone too far, but he also knew that he could overpower this man if he had to. He was just a man, after all.

Loki was watching the mortal's every movement. Granted, he was not moving much, but he understood the defiance in his eyes, the careful appraising of Loki that indicated he was fully prepared to take him on. Who on Midguard was this stupid man, one who was not afraid and thought he could take on Loki, a god? He was not willing to kill him just yet, he had a lot to learn from this man, and he could be useful. Loki smiled and willed his sceptre to capture the heart of the foolish but brave human.

John saw the smirk appear on Loki lips, the shift in his grip on his stupid magic wand. He jumped to his feet as the blue flash appeared at the end and seemed to absorb into Sherlock's chest. John's soldier instincts took over as he dashed to Sherlock and shoved him away from the green man and onto the floor, pushing him into the sceptres path. But the damage was done; a blue glaze appeared over Sherlock's eyes, turning his remarkable blue eyes even brighter. Loki grinned at John, who was staring at Sherlock in shock. Loki understood the look in the smaller man's eyes, he cared greatly for the smart human, but he was not good for Loki, he would just get in the way. He raised his spear again, this time going in for the kill, while a frozen John stood in fear.

"He is stupid, but useful. He has his moments, connections to people who will come in handy for your future plans. Killing him serves no purpose, just slows your progress."

The calm, velvety voice of Sherlock soothed John, but after he processed the words, he turned and saw Sherlock standing just to Loki's right, surveying John coldly with his brighter than normal blue eyes. John tried to catch his eye but Sherlock turned immediately to Loki, who appraised the tall man carefully, making sure he had his control. It seemed this human was strong, even controlled by the sceptre he was able to interrupt and question him. This would be very interesting.

"If you say so, Mr Holmes. Tell me; what is your relationship with this simple man, purely platonic? He seems to like you a far bit, even risking himself to save you, despite failing. How guilty he must feel right now, knowing you are completely mine to control. Poor pathetic John Watson, so eager to be loved and yet unable to achieve his desire because he's too stupid to do any more than stand on the side and just admire his hero from afar."

John was shaking with anger, still in the path of the spear and unable to defend himself from the words being flung at him. Sherlock did not usually defend him, but even he would object to this. But Sherlock was doing nothing, just staring stonily at his roommate, blue eyes shining.

"We'll fix him up later. Come, great detective, lets' see what that brain can do for me."

Loki swept out of the room, green clock trailing behind him. Sherlock swiftly followed, after picking up the blue cube from his desk, not even allowing a glance at John, who collapsed into his chair the moment he heard the door close. Sherlock was gone, with Loki; he was going to take over the world. Sherlock had once joked about how the world was lucky that he was not a criminal. Something told John he was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Sherlock Holmes had said about Loki was true, and he should have killed the impudent mortal without a second thought. This was the twentieth time in as many hours he had reconsidered his decision to enslave the detective; he was far too arrogant for his own good. Death would be an appropriate punishment for his lack of humility. But once again, the feeling that he needed the human overpowered the urge to rage and murder the man in cold blood, something Loki definitely had an abundance in. He watched Sherlock warily as he carefully examined the Tesseract, as if he understood something that Loki couldn't. The nerve of him! Loki felt the rage stir in him and the hand holding his sceptre twitched with the suppressed fury, he should kill Sherlock where he stood, his usefulness be damned, and damn him for being far too clever! He saw the glazed blue eyes glance at him and he struggled to contain his murderous feelings. He needed Sherlock Holmes, unfortunately.

XxXxX

John sat in the apartment and contemplated his next move. How does one plot to take over the world with Sherlock Holmes? He was feeling slightly hysterical from the events of that day and his next visual had him giggling to himself inappropriately. All he could think of was the two men sitting at a table surrounded by screwed up paper plans, Loki trying to strangle Sherlock again for once more giving logical reasons as to why his last plan idea wouldn't work. John needed to get hold of himself, he had already snapped at Mrs Hudson for asking where Sherlock was and she had looked at him in shock before quietly leaving the apartment. _Mycroft_. The name stirred in John's mind. Mycroft was almost the entire British government; surely he would have come up with something to stop the green madman by now. And the idea of Sherlock's face after being saved by his hated older brother brought another chuckle out of John. He really needed some sleep.

XxXxX

Loki had stalked over to Sherlock regally after the detective had quietly called his name. He had been doing crowd control on the rest of the people he had taken. Apparently even under his control they required bathroom breaks and food. He would find a way to fix that momentarily. Sherlock smiled at Loki as he approached, still amused by the demi-god and his antics. Still, business was business and this taking over the world thing was proving to be rather fun. Sherlock had never claimed to be the good guy.

"I know how to do it."

Sherlock's single sentence with no explanation increased Loki's anger, but he nodded once as if he understood. He would not give Sherlock the satisfaction of appearing smarter than him. It was Thor all over again, he never could compete with his brother's strength, but he would not be beaten intellectually. That was out of the question. Sherlock's smirk told him that the man believed himself to be superior to the god, the nerve. He would show him, he would show him powers he would never have believed possible. And he would kill this human once he had served his purpose.

"Good, do it then. And quickly, before I change my mind about letting your precious John Watson live. Make no mistake, detective, if I so much as find a hint of you betraying me, he will be the first to die."

He had full control over this man, his eyes remained blue and slightly glazed over. What was this man to bring such a reaction out of him? He had nothing to fear. Loki had the Terreract, the greatest mind in the Midguard and an army that would crush every human who dared question him on the way. He had _nothing_ to worry about.

XxXxX

"Ahh John, I'll assume this is about the kidnapping of my dear brother. Yes, we are aware of the rather unfortunate situation. I'll remind you not to call my mobile phone; people will start to think they can do it all the time. Come here and I'll explain everything. Hmm? Yes, here, there has been a car waiting outside for you for about five minutes now. Get in."


	4. Chapter 4

John followed Mycroft into the small coffee shop on the street corner. It was an untidy, unpopular little place that Mycroft had chosen, much to John's shock. His thoughts were darting around his head at an alarming rate, constantly worrying about Sherlock, the fate of London, whether he had left the TV on. This new bit of information, Mycroft in a disgusting little café, was barely a blimp in his thought process; he could only imagine what Sherlock would think. John came back to the present, noticing that Mycroft had been talking to him already.

"…grave situation. But we have our best people working on it, needless to say various 'superheroes' are being notified and asked for their assistance. I'm only telling you this because you are aware of what happened in that flat, anything you have on this…being…would be very useful."

"Wait…superheroes? Those don't exist, Mycroft, surely you of all people would know that."

Mycroft smiled grimly. He had noticed straight away that John was distracted, far too distracted to be of any help in this situation. But Sherlock, should he come out of his strange hypnosis, would not be pleased if John turned into a raving lunatic in his absence. Mycroft cared little for John Watson, but perhaps his connection to Sherlock would be useful bait.

"Yes, John. The American government thinks we know nothing about them, but we have our sources, the bits of leaked information by the media. Something about a green giant and several assassins. We have their pressure points, I'm sure they can be...persuaded…to help our country out."

John nodded dumbly. Superheroes, of course. His thoughts ran back to Sherlock, smiling at the detective's face when John tells him of this absurd notion Mycroft had cooked up. Never mind, everything can be explained, they're probably just actors or people with interesting talents. John often found himself thinking like Sherlock when alone, Sherlock won't be there to think for him all the time. His thoughts of Sherlock blocked out Mycroft's ramblings, he would save his friend…somehow. With or without the help of the British government and these so-called "superheroes."

XxXxX

Sherlock was fiddling with the Tesseract, attaching various wires and plugs to the computer. His silence was unnatural, but Sherlock was never prone to humming while he worked. Loki stared at the detective from his place in the shadows, unconscionably admiring his determination and dedication of his minion. Loki told himself he was just making sure the human didn't try anything to disrupt his plans, and he had the perfect leverage to ensure this. Even as Holmes worked, the next best brain in Midguard was currently spying on John Watson, sending important messages to Loki when required. This man he had had been hard to acquire, he was sneaky and sure of himself. Even after Loki's staff had done its work, he had proven to be unpredictable and cunning. Sherlock was just section of his plan, he had only a small part. What Loki needed was someone, a little more like himself. Someone willing to kill to prove a point.

The detective heard Loki long before he saw him, but it was important to provide the god with some kind of reassurance that he was smarter than Sherlock. Sherlock didn't care what Loki thought, he just wanted the case. The case of the green man with the golden staff. The case of a genius with the problem of complete and utter stupidity. And he wanted to see what this blue box did. His concern for the safety of London had disappeared after his encounter with Loki's staff. He wasn't the hero, he never wanted to be. Now, he could do that he liked. And who could possibly stop him?

"John Watson. What is John Watson to you, great detective?" Loki had stepped out of his hiding place, his cape flowing behind him as he calmly walked towards Sherlock. He knew what to do with him now, he knew what his weakness was. And Loki was prepared to exploit it completely.

"My flatmate. A friend. A man who knows nothing new in this world, nor anything of the next. An idiot not worth bothering with."

Sherlock's smooth answer did not come as a surprise to Loki and his evil grin spread across his handsome face. His source had given him so much information, useful information that even Sherlock Holmes could not know.

"Oh I think he is very much worth bothering, Mr Holmes. You claim carelessness with this man, but you are prepared to do anything for him. How incredibly sentimental of a 'high functioning sociopath.'"

Sherlock blinked, starting slightly at his self-proclaimed title. How would he know that phrase? Who could have possible told him that…?

"Shheeerrloooock...miss me?" 

**Hey peoples . Sorry about the long wait, I tried to come up with something decent. Sooo many people are following this story and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I feel like this story is getting steadily worse but I'll try to make it as good as I can. I love the fact that so many of you seem to be enjoying it like I'm enjoying writing it. I changed to title because I never liked the previous one. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.  
**

**Also, sorry the writing style changes sometimes, I noticed that last chapter. I now put "XxXxX" to separate character paragraphs (or place paragraphs, whichever seems right at the time) so that should make it a little less confusing (hopefully). Thank you for reading and Much Loves. xx**


End file.
